SUMMARY OF WORK: Two-dimensional electrophoresis as described by O'Farrel in 1975 has been applied to the identification and estimation of genic variation in various animal species. After surveying two Drosophila species, mice and humans for electrophoretic variation in the most abundant proteins it can be concluded that previous estimates of the naturally occuring levels were overstated.